Perfume musical
by Ray Hiiragi
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre como se conocieron serena y Yuzu, después del duelo entre Dennis y Serena, Serena se lleva a Yuzu y le cuenta los planes del profesor. Contiene partes lemon


**Recuerdos de Yuzu:** No se cuantos días llevo encerrada, en casa, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue el duelo de Serena con Dennis, después de que terminara el duelo, me llevo a con ella, no entendía que pasaba, ella decía que un tal Profesor me quería a mi y otras dos chicas, una de ellas seria la tal Ruri que Yuto me comento, el me dijo que se parecia a mi, ¿también se parecerá a ella?. Luego de correr por varias horas me llevo a un lugar vacío y oscuro, nos quedamos mirando una a la otra, le pregunte, ¿quien eres?. Ella me respondió, se llamaba Serena y era procedente de otra dimensión, seguía sin entender nada y pensaba como estarían mis amigos, en especial Yuya, Serena me dijo que nos ocultaremos en este lugar para que no me encontraran, yo enojada intente irme a casa, pero ella me detuvo sosteniendo mi muñeca, mientras intentaba zafarme le dije que me soltara, no quería estar en este lugar, pero al sentir su mano y decirme que ella me protegerá de la persona que me quiere alejar, sentí que ella decia la verdad y ella quería protegerme, deje de intentar que me soltara y decidí quedarme hasta que me explicara lo que pasaba, Serena accedió. Al terminar de explicarme sobre las dimensiones y la misión del Profesor, accedí a quedarme en este lugar pero con la condición de que Serena se quedaba conmigo, tenia miedo de que me pasara algo, se hizo de noche y el viento empezó a helar, Serena fue a por algo de comida, ropa y mantas para pasar la noche, quise acompañarla, pero ella no me dejo acompañarla, me resguarde en una de las habitaciones del lugar, mientras la esperaba, pensaba en como estarían Yuya, Sora, Gogenzaka y los demás, me quede dormida esperando a Serena, tardo mas de lo que ella esperaba, al verme dormida se acerco y se sentó a mi lado para cubrirnos con la manta y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro, al sentirla me desperté y vi a Serena, se veía muy dulce, me levante y vi una bolsa con comida y ropa, empecé a desnudarme para cambiarme de ropa, sin darme cuenta, Serena se acerco a mi sin oírla y me abrazo por detrás, sorprendida le pregunte que hacia, ella comenzó a frotar mis pechos suavemente, estaba algo incomoda por lo que estaba haciendo y le pedí que se detuviera, ella no se detuvo y siguió frotándolos susurrando a mi oído las siguientes palabras, déjate llevar, enfurecida conseguí liberarme y le di una bofetada, cogí la ropa y me aleje de ella llorando, no quería verla nunca más, enojada pensaba que todo lo que me decia era mentira y que solo quería usarme de objeto sexual, perdida en un lugar empecé a vestirme y encontrar la forma de llegar a casa, extrañaba a mi padre y a Ayu, mire a mi alrededor y solo se veía la oscuridad de la noche, estaba asustada y no sabia por donde ir, comencé a andar siguiendo la luz de la luna, llegue a la ciudad después de caminar por horas, pero me encontraba en una de las pocas zonas en ruinas, si quería llegar a casa tenia que pasar por la zona, mientras me armaba de valor empecé a caminar sigilosamente, escuche en las noticias que hubo varios asesinatos y violaciones, así que si hacia algo de ruido, correría peligro, miraba a mi alrededor mientras caminaba, estaba cerca de salir de la zona y encontrar el camino pero paso algo malo, tropecé con una piedra y caí al suelo, grite un poco fuerte de mas, estaba aterrorizada, uno de los vagabundos de las ruinas se despertó y me encontró, intente levantarme lo mas rápido que pude pero me atrapo en sus manos, le grite que me soltara, el vagabundo me tapo la boca con un trozo de tela y ato mis manos y pies con cuerdas, intente zafarme de las cuerdas pero era inútil, mientras lloraba, el me desnudaba poco a poco lo único que podía hacer era esperar un milagro, cuando estuvo a punto de forzarme, Serena apareció con un paralizador, ataco con el paralizador al vagabundo y el cayo inconsciente, se acerco a mi y me desato de las cuerdas, después de lo que paso en la fabrica pude confiar en lo que me dijo, que ella me protegería, ella termino de desatarme y me cargo hasta mi casa, mientras me sentía algo mas que confianza, Serena se disculpo por lo ocurrido, le dije que lo olvidara, yo era la que debía agradecerla, antes de llegar a casa le di un beso en su mejilla diciéndole, gracias por protegerme, ella se sonrojo y llamo a la puerta de mi casa, Ayu abrió y se emociono al verme, Serena le pidió a Ayu cual era mi habitación y un botiquín, ya que me hice una pequeña herida, mi hermana fue a por el botiquín y Serena me llevo a mi cuarto y me postro en mi cama, Ayu trajo el botiquín y pregunto por que venia desnuda, le dije que mañana les explicaba a ella y a papa, Ayu se marcho a dormir mientras Serena atendía mi herida, le dije si quería dormir conmigo, se que no me trataría como objeto, sentía confianza hacia ella, Serena asintió feliz, ella termino de curarme, me acerque a ella para besarla, Serena correspondió a mi beso de forma pasional mientras le retiraba su ropa lentamente, ella me dijo que me tumbara en la cama mientras ella se quitaba su ropa, al verla le dije que se veía preciosa, se sonrojo y se tumbo a mi lado para dormir.


End file.
